poor Mihawk
by nice oppa
Summary: Summary Mihakw tidak pernah menyesali semua keputusan yang pernah dia buat, tapi semuanya berubah saat seorang Mihawk memutuskan untuk menghibur Nona Hantu nya yang patah hati karena ditinggal Roronoa, keputusan itu benar benar buruk bagi kesehatannya.


**Disclaimer©: Eiichiro Oda**

**Summary**

**.**

**Mihakw tidak pernah menyesali semua keputusan yang pernah dia buat, tapi semuanya berubah saat seorang Mihawk memutuskan untuk menghibur Nona Hantu nya yang patah hati karena ditinggal Roronoa, keputusan itu benar benar buruk bagi kesehatannya.**

**-Poor Mihawk**

.

.

.

.

Seperti kegiatan yang biasa Mihawk lakukan setiap hari saat sedang berada di rumah, yaitu duduk di depan kursi kesayangannya yang berada di depan perapian sambil membaca koran. Tapi kali ini lain, pria berkarisma kuat itu terlihat tidak nyaman dan sering kali mengganti lipatan kakinya, sesekali terlihat pula mata tajam pria itu mengintip dibalik koran yang diturunkan untuk menyapu daerah sekitarnya. Mihawk sedang memikirkan Si Nona Hantu yang biasanya melayang layang di depan wajahnya hanya untuk meminta perhatian.

Mihawk memejamkan matanya lalu melipat koran ditangannya dan meletakkannya diatas meja.

Entah setan jenis apa yang sudah merasukinya. Tapi jujur saja, seorang Mihawk yang terkenal dinginpun akan merasa tidak enak hati juga jika mengetahui ada seorang gadis patah hati yang mengurung diri dikamar. Perona atau yang biasanya Mihawk panggil Nona Hantu itu terlihat amat patah hati saat Roronoa pergi. Mihawk tidak begitu tahu hubungan macam apa yang terjadi diantara mereka —berhubung dirinya sendiri sangat jarang berada di rumah— dan tidak mau ambil peduli.

Tapi yang menjadi masalah adalah gadis itu tinggal dirumahnya. Mana mungkin dia menutup mata begitu saja.

Tampaknya dia harus membuat perhitungan dengan Roronoa karena sudah meninggalkan 'warisan' merepotkan itu.

Akhirnya Mihawk melenggang kedapur untuk membuat sarapan, untuk dirinya dan Nona Hantu.

.

.

.

.

Perona hampir tidak pernah melakukan apapun seharian ini, kemarin dan kemarinnya juga begitu, kecuali untuk urusan urusan tertentu. Gadis merah muda yang sangat lekat dengan image Gothic lolita tersebut hanya duduk diatas tempat tidurnya sambil memeluk kedua kakinya. Perona kini sangat layak disebut Hantu, bukan karena kemampuan buah iblisnya, namun karena aura suram disekitarnya.

Dia beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju jendela besar yang memperlihatkan panorama suram pulau Kuraigana. Hanya ada reruntuhan bangunan yang tidak beraturan sejauh mata memandang, namun Perona terlihat sedikit terhibur, gadis itu tersenyum kecil meskipun hanya senyuman kecut.

Gadis patah hati. Begitulah Mihawk memanggilnya kini. Dirinya sendiri sebenarnya tidak menyangkal hal tersebut, pada kenyataannya dia memanglah seorang gadis yang patah hati karena ditinggalkan kekasihnya.

Kekasih?

Perona lagi lagi tersenyum kecut. Dirinya bahkan belum menyadari perasaannya sendiri ketika mengantar kepergian Zoro di Sabaody arc, bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa disebut sepasang kekasih. Nasibnya betul betul tidak beruntung, padahal pria itu adalah cinta pertamanya, tapi berakhir semudah ini? Benarkah tidak ada bumbu bumbu drama seperti kisah kisah dalam buku. Kecupan selamat tinggal? Atau Zoro tiba tiba menemuinya, datang dengan berdarah darah hanya untuk mengatakan 'apa kabarmu, Perona?'.

Terpenting dari itu semua. Apakah Zoro juga punya perasaan yang sama dengannya?

Tidak mungkin. Perona menyangkal dengan cepat ketika teringat dengan wanita cantik berambut hitam yang menyambut Zoro, kalau tidak salah namanya Nico Robin. Mereka mungkin punya hubungan khusus, lagipula ada banyak wanita di dunia ini, lebih cantik, lebih manis, dan paling penting dari itu semua, bukan remaja tanggung layaknya dirinya.

Berarti perasaanya hanya sepihak.

Tanpa dapat ditahan air mata meluncur begitu saja menuruni cekungan pipinya. Yah, gadis cengeng seperti dirinya tidak mungkin sanggup bertahan dengan pria sekuat Zoro, berharap pria itu juga mencintainya adalah perbuatan lancang, bahkan mencoba mencintainya pun juga bisa disebut dosa yang tidak termaafkan.

Perona menggigit bibir merahnya.

Tapi bagaimana ini? Dia bahkan tidak mampu menahan luapan perasaan aneh dalam dirinya. Tanpa sadar tangannya sudah menangkup wajahnya, mencoba menemukan sisa sisa aroma pria yang dicintainya disana. Masih terasa, walaupun tidak sekuat kemarin tapi masih terasa, wangi khas Zoro masih membelai lemah penciumannya. Oh.. Betapa rindunya dirinya.

"Nona Hantu."

Panggilan datar dari luar spontan membuat Perona menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangan, kemudian beranjak dari jendela untuk membukakan pintu.

"Sarapanmu."

Perona tidak merasa heran lagi dengan kelakuan Mihawk yang kelewat lembut —untuk ukuran Mihawk— padanya. Pria yang memiliki kelopak mata setajam elang itu akhir akhir ini memang kerap kali membuatnya kaget dengan polah tingkah luar biasanya, contohnya saja sekarang, Mihawk dengan wajah datarnya membawakan sarapan untunya diatas nampan, persis seperti seorang pelayan. Andai kata Perona dalam keadaan normal, mungkin dia akan mengolok olok pria itu habis habisan.

"Hmmp."Tanpa banyak bicara Perona menyambut uluran nampan Mihawk.

Seperti biasa. Interaksi keduanya hanya berkisar pada hal hal primer, sama sekali tidak ada sapaan, ataupun basi basi. Bagi seorang Mihawk, diam merupakan sifat dasarnya, tapi untuk Perona, diamnya gadis itu berarti sangat buruk.

Perona sudah akan menutup pintu dan mengisolasi diri di kamar lagi, sebelum tangan besar Mihawk menangkap pergelangan tangannya.

"Boleh aku masuk, Nona Hantu?"Ucap Mihawk. Tidak ada aba aba dan peringatan, Mihawk begitu saja menyelinap kedalam kamar Perona yang setengah tertutup.

"Hei! Mau apa kau masuk ke kamarku!?"Bentak Perona, galak.

"Ini rumahku, dan kau tamu disini, jadi terserahku mau apa dikamar yang kupinjamkan padamu ini."Kata Mihawk dengan penekanan pada kalimat tertentu.

Perona tidak menyahut, namun mata bundarnya sedikit menyipit karena kerutan marah pada keningnya.

Tiba tiba saja keadaan berubah amat hening.

Mihawk menatap Perona dengan tatapan yang sulit diterjemahkan. Perona mulai merasa takut ketika Mihawk maju selangkah demi selangkah, mengantisipasi hal terburuk, Perona mundur satu langkah demi satu langkah hingga punggungnya membentur tembok. Dia mati langkah.

"Ma-mau apa kau, Taka no me?!"Tanyanya takut.

Masih tidak bicara, Mihawk semakin mendekat, jaraknya bahkan hanya beberapa langkah lagi dari Perona. Perona takut pada pria itu, lebih takut dari apapun yang pernah dia temui. Tatapan tajamnya terlihat amat mengerikan, garis wajah kerasnya yang dingin, dan ekspresi tidak terbaca yang menempel diwajah itu semakin membuat Perona ketakutan, tubuhnya sekarang menggigil seolah dirinya tengah berada di suatu pulau beriklim dingin. Sungguh, disaat seperti ini, Absolom yang mesum pun terlihat jauh lebih baik dari Mihawk.

Dia benar benar salah memperkirakan pria bernama lengkan Dracule Mihawk itu, bagaimanapun Mihawk adalah pendekar pedang terkuat di dunia sekaligus Sichibukai yang terkenal dengan kekejamannya. Harusnya dia tidak masuk kedalam kastil ini dari awal. Tuan Moria sudah mati, itu berarti dirinya tidak berarti apapun di mata Mihawk, ditambah lagi hanya ada dia dan Mihawk dirumah, andai saja Zoro ada di sini.

Perona memejamkan matanya dengan pasrah. Mihawk sudah terlalu dekat, sangat dekat. Tidak ada gunannya berusaha melawan. Perona hanya bisa pasrah dengan apapun yang terjadi, namun perkiraannya salah, tidak ada apapun yang terjadi, hanya terdengar suara gemerincing pelan kaca dan langkah kaki yang semakin menjauh.

"Maaf mengecewakanmu, Nona Hantu. Tapi aku tidak tertarik pada bocah sepertimu."

Begitu Perona membuka matanya, ternyata Mihawk hanya mengambil nampan ditangannya. Gadis pink itu melongo seperti orang bodoh. Pria elang itu terlihat sedang meletakkan nampan berisi susu dan sarapan diatas meja rias.

Bagus, kau baru saja mempermalukan dirimu, perona. Dia membatin.

Tiba tiba wajah Perona terbakar menyadari seseuatu."Bocah?! Aku ini wanita dewasa!"Bentak Perona. Dengan emosi dia mengulurkan kedua tangannya kearah Mihawk."Rasakan ini!"

**"Negative Hollow!"**

Mihawk mendengus seolah tidak peduli pada dua hantu transparan yang akan menembus tubuhnya. Dengan kepercayaan diri tinggi Mihawk berjalan dan malah menyongsong hantu hantu itu sampai akhirnya tubuhnya ditembus.

**Bruk!**

"Tuan putri Perona. Maafkan kelancangan saya."Kata Mihawk yang tiba tiba pundung sambil memukul mukul lantai.

Eh? Semudah ini? Perona diam sesaat lalu tidak lama kemudian menyeringai jahil. Ternyata Taka no me tidak sehebat yang dikabarkan. Batinnya mulai merencanakan untuk menjahili Mihawk.

Sembuh dari efek dari jurus Perona, Mihawk kembali akan berdiri, namun.

**"Negative Hollow!"**

**Bruk!**

"Saya hanya seekor cacing."

**"Negative Hollow!"**

**Bruk!**

"Kalau sudah pensiun nanti saya akan jadi teripang saja."

**"Negative Hollow!"**

**Bruk!**

"Pengen mati saja."

**"Negative Hollow!"**

**Bruk!**

"Kenapa aku harus dilahirkan? Kenapa?"

"Pphff!"Perona tidak bisa menahan tawanya, akhirnya dia tertawa terbahak bahak sampai berguling guling dilantai.

Mihawk mendengus namun dengan pancaran senang dimata tajamnya. Dia berdiri dari jatuhnya lalu membersihkan kemeja putihnya yang agak kotor. Akhirnya dia kembali. Batin Mihawk.

Pria elang itu tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya begitu termotivasi untuk menghibur gadis itu. Tapi yang terpenting sekarang kesuraman dirumah super besar itu tidak lagi berlanjut, cukup dia saja yang suram.

"Kalau terwanya sudah selesai cepat makan sarapanmu."Kata pria itu sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu yang ditutup dari luar.

**.#**

Sekali lagi pagi datang di pulau kecil itu. Kegiatan Mihawk masih sama seperti biasanya, membaca koran di depan perapian ditemani secangkir kopi hangat. Kakinya disilangkan sementara wajah seriusnya tertutup oleh lembaran koran yang tinggi.

Bedanya dia tidak sendiri. Ada orang lain yang berseliweran disekitarnya, melayang layang diudara dengan payung berbentuk aneh yang setia menemaninya. Perona.

"Apa kau sudah sembuh, Nona Patah hati?"Sindir Mihawk sambil lalu.

Tapi tidak ada jawaban.

Merasa panasaran, Mihawk menurunkan korannya dan mengamati sekitar.

Tidak ada siapapun.

Mihawk mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli, tangannya tergerak untuk menyentak kertas koran ditangannya yang mulai turun lalu kembali membacanya dengan tenang.

"Ini tanda terima kasihku."

Mendengar suara Si Gadis hantu di depan wajahnya, Mihawk kembali menurunkan korannya dan mendapati wajah judes Perona."Untuk?"

Perona mendengus sambil membuang muka."Aku tahu semalam kau sengaja membuat dirimu terkena Negative Hollow ku."Perona mengakui dengan enggan.

"Lalu?"Tanya Mihawk lagi.

Wajah gadis itu seditu kaget kemudian semburat merah muncul di pipinya."Lalu.."

"Hmmp?"Desak Mihawk.

Perona menundukkan wajahnya yang semakin memerah karena ditatapi Mihawk."..La-lalu."

"Lalu?"Kutip Mihakw semakin jahil.

"Lalu..aku..aku ingin kau menerima I..ini sebagai tanda terima kasihku."Dengan gugup Perona mendorong piring berisi makanan berbentuk cukup tidak wajar kearah Mihawk.

"Kenapa?"

"Ka..karena berkat kau...aku..aku..akujadisedikitterhibur! Kyaa!"

"**Negative Hollow!**"

**Bruk!**

"Saya memang tidak tahu diri, tuan putri Perona."

Dan akhirnya seharian itu Mihawk untuk kali pertama dalam hidupnya menjadi bulan bulanan seorang perempuan. Dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk membunuh Roronoa yang telah membuatnya terjebak dengan gadis gila itu.

.

.

.

.

**Di suatu tempat di New World.**

"Nami-chwan, ini makanannya."Sanji menari nari sambil menyerahkan sepiring makanan pada Nami dengan gayanya yang berlebihan.

Nami tersenyum manis."Terimakasih Sanji-kun."

**Crot!**

Sanji nyengir sambil memasang pose lope lope yang menurut Zoro sangat norak, menghiraukan hidungnya yang mimisan sebelum kembali menyerahkan sepiring makanan lainya pada wanita selain Nami. Robin. Bicara soal Zoro, pendekar Santonryu itu terlihat lebih pendiam dari biasanya, bahkan dia tidak pernah lagi mengejek maupun bertengkar dengan Sanji.

Zoro menghela nafas.

"Gara gara terlalu banyak memikirkan gadis aneh itu aku jadi pemurung seperti ini, dasar."Gumamnya.

.

.

.

FIN.

Fic dan Oneshoot pertama Nice di Fandom OP. Silahkan di Review berupa krititi dan sarannya.


End file.
